Expect the Unexpected09
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected08. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- If you ever want to go somplace with amazing food, go to Hawaii. Dawn took me to this amazing place she claimed she'd been to around thousand times. It looked super peaceful, the chairs were so comfortable. To top that, the waiters and waitresses were super nice, and the food we ordered arrived in less than 10 minutes, which has got to be a new record. "Liking the food?" Dawn smiled at me. I was practically digging down what I'd ordered: some kind of poi. It was a disgustine purple color, and it wouldn't stay on my spoon. It looked more like slush that was served in mortal cafeterias, but it was probably one of the best things I'd eaten. "You know it!" I said, food in my mouth. "Believe it or not, I really don't like that stuff." She muttered, laughing before turning serious. "Briyana, we have to start talking." I looked up, frowning. The restaraunt and the poi had made me forget about...everything that had happened. For the first time in forever, I was being treated like a normal mortal. "Yeah, I know." I put my spoon down. "What happened while I was out? While we were out. And where are the others? Why weren't they with me when I had that meeting with The Council?" "When you all just passed out on my floor, I was freaked out!" Dawn sounded scared. "My parents are on a business trip, and they're not coming back for months, and my aunt was out shopping. I knew I couldn't call the ambulance because...you're demigods! I was really scared, and I wasn't sure what to do. She stopped for around twenty seconds, tearing up. I handed her a napkin, and she continued. "Then I heard this sound, coming outside of my window. I race up to it, and I see that a freaking helicopter was landing on my porch! There was this group of like, agents breaking into my house! Then after them, another helicopter landed down, and it was clear they came from a different group. The first team of agents began taking you guys away, so I was like: ''Whoa whoa whoa, you can't do that! Then this one man, in his thirties or something, he was like: "Uh, yeah we can, if you want them to stay alive." She imitated a British accent. I interrupted her. "Okay, did this guy look like David Tennant?" "''Who?" Dawn gave me a blank face. Looks like someone hasn't watched Doctor Who. "Someone from a British TV show." I said, getting more specific about his appearance. "Brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, male, very good-looking?" "Can I just continue the story?" "Yeah, fine." Dawn looked down at her hands. "I asked the man who he was, and he said his name was Robert Saintvil. Does that help?" I nodded, feeling both disgusted and terrified. "Yep. That's the guy." "He said he was here to rescue you guys, that you'd wandered off, and he was able to locate you, using some sort of tracking device installed in you." Suddenly, my poi didn't look tasty anymore. "A tracking device?" "Yeah, yeah." She didn't sound interested in it. "Then this other guy, Mr. Brock, said that Robert Saintvil was lying, and that he was the one here to rescue you guys. At first, I didn't know who to trust, then Mr. Brock pulled out a knife and thrust it at Robert Saintvil. It was then I chose to side with Mr. Saintvil. The two got into this extreme fight, which eventually resulted in Mr. Saintvil winning, but somehow, Mr. Brock got ahold of you, even though he wasn't able to get ahold of Jack, Marcus, and Cassidy. Mr. Brock and his team escaped with you, leaving Mr. Saintvil furious." "So that's why the others aren't here." I said, marvelled. Dawn shook her head. "Mr. Saintvil briefly explained to me about the Council. Turns out, they're this group of people that want to be demigods, so they hunt them down. They were going to put you through this series of like, brainwashing, and....ugh." "What?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I have a fear of brainwashing." She said, her face pale. "Mr. Saintvil told me to stay at home, and not worry about you, but I couldn't. I knew where they were staying: I hated that creepy house at the top of the rocks on the beach. I took my mom's favorite kitchen knife....and we've fast-forwarded to present day time." I was feeling sick, not because of what I'd been told, but because of the poi. "Um....I have to use the bathroom, Dawn." "Yeah, go ahead." Dawn replied, clearly out of it. ---- I raced into the Girl's Room, which was a single bathroom, that hadn't been cleaned in a while. After doing my bussiness and washing my hands, I reached for the doorknob, and found it was locked. I frowned. I hadn't locked it before, even though I should've. I tugged at the door, banging at it, hoping someone would notice. Nothing. No rescue mission. Somehow, I was trapped in here. Then I heard a single word, coming from the mirror. "Idiot..." I turned to the sink, and the single bubble came out from the soap that was stuck to the bottom of the sink. It grew bigger and bigger, until it was bigger than myself. I backed away from it, now desperate to get out, but the door had been locked shut somehow. Then I felt the giant soap bubble lean across my back. I expected it to pop, but it magically continued to trap me into it. I couldn't escape. It was too strong. I take a gasp of air, as my head goes into the bubble. The voice from before whispered to me: "It's too late now. I've got you trapped. You'll never get out now." Category:ETU Parts Category:GG Parts Category:Stories